Fluorine-containing block copolymers are widely used in various fields because they can impart various characteristics.
Disclosed as one method for producing such fluorine-containing block copolymers is a method in which iodine-transfer polymerization is performed on a fluoropolymer having an iodine atom at its end, thereby forming a block of different polymer segments (Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: JP 58-4728 B
Patent Document 2: JP 62-24446 B
Patent Document 3: JP 8-59762 A